


Truck Bed

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Cross have a little fun in an inappropriate place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truck Bed

"Oh f-fuck...."

"Shhh..."

"C-Cross..."

A whisper in his ear, "Do you want them to hear you?"

"No..."

"Be quiet."

How could he be quiet with that huge dick inside him, Cross's hips keeping a slow easy rhythm...controlled. Alex could see soldiers walking around outside the back of the green army truck, voices echoing eerily in the big base. Under this dark green canopy though...it was just them. Just Cross and Alex. The larger military man thrusting into Alex so nice and smooth it made him want to cry with the pleasure.

A soldier stood just outside the back of the truck, checking his gun, talking to himself. Alex stared intently at a box of ammunition and tried to hold back his moans and curses. If they were caught...well...he'd be fine. But Cross wouldn't.

Alex couldn't say he loved Cross, or even really liked him...but fuck...he could say he loved that man's cock...filling him up...satisfying some primal urge that nothing else could take care of. Now that he was more creature than man he was all about fulfilling each of his urges. He _needed_ Cross...Cross served an important purpose.

Alex bit down on his wrist and let out a strained grunt as the captain shifted his hips slightly, just enough to stimulate his prostate with every single flowing thrust. Oh fuck....oh fuck he was going to come...

Cross brought a hand down and wrapped it firmly around Alex's erection, beads of precome pattering down to sit like pearls on the dark floor. Alex arched his back, "Ah...close..."

"Shhh," whispered Cross.

How was the man so in control of himself? It was such a turn on for Alex, that no matter how aroused Cross was, he was always in control. F-fuck...that hand...he panted and let his head rest on the cool metal of the truck bed, trying to focus on the soldiers outside, listening to their boring mundane conversations...trying not to come so soon.

It seemed like nothing would slow his impending orgasm, not with Cross fucking him and stroking him at the same time. Alex bit his lip so hard his teeth sank through the flesh, spilling blood on the truck bed. He didn't even feel the pain as he came with a soundless keen over the green metal beneath him and Cross's squeezing fist. It was like a sudden fire racing through his veins, and when it left him he was cold, laying prone on the bed of the truck in his own blood, sweat, and come.

Cross came inside him with the smallest of grunts, saying nothing as he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. No words were exchanged as he grabbed a box of bullets and stepped nonchalantly out of the back and left the base, soldiers saluting him on the way out.

Alex only moved after a soldier peaked in and spotted him naked on the bed.

His work was never done.


End file.
